Penfold (Danger Mouse)
Ernest Penfold ''', more commonly known as just '''Penfold, is the nervous hamster deuteragonist in the 1981-1992 TV series Danger Mouse and it's 2015 revival. He is voiced by Terry Scott in the original series and Kevin Eldon in the 2015 revival series. Biography Penfold is Danger Mouse's trusty assistant. He is called "The Jigsaw" because every time he is faced with a problem he goes to pieces. He is an anthromorphic hamster who always wears a blue suit complete with a yellow tie with black stripes. Penfold lives with Danger Mouse (who he calls "Chief") at their headquarters in London in a red Royal Mail Post box and goes on missions with him under the orders of Colonel K. He dislikes going on missions with DM and always makes excuses not to get involved. He especially hates going down the secret lift that goes down to the garage where their car (The Mark III) is kept. He is sometimes used as a pawn for DM's enemies' schemes such as Baron Silas Greenback using his photographs to brainwash Penfold into an assassin and Dr Crumhorn who kidnapped him and put a lethal robot replica in his place. His only relative mentioned in the series is his auntie who is always telling him off and refuses to believe that Danger Mouse is a secret agent. Personality Penfold is quite cowardly. He never likes going on missions with DM because it often results in him being kidnapped. He often also misinterprets instructions, says the complete opposite of what DM says or talks just plain nonsense which ends up with Danger Mouse saying "Penfold, Shush." Whenever he's in a dangerous situation he panics and says the following words "Oh Crumbs", "Oh Eck", "Oh Carrots", "Oh Crikey" and "Oh Lumme". Even though Penfold is selfish and cowardly, he occasionally saves the day and always sticks by DM, whatever the situation. Gallery imagedm2015penfold.jpeg|Penfold in the 2015 revival of Danger Mouse Penfold in the 1980's.png|Penfold in the 1980's Penfold in the 2010's.png|Penfold in the 2010's Penfold with boomerang.png|Penfold with boomerang Penfold crying on Danger Mouse's shoulder.png|Penfold crying on Danger Mouse's shoulder Big Penfold.png|Big Penfold Penfold having an interview.png|Penfold having an interview Penfold in his Giraffe Warriors onesie.png|Penfold in his Giraffe Warriors onesie Happy Penfold.png|Happy Penfold Danger Mouse, Penfold and Jeopardy Mouse.png|Penfold telling Danger Mouse and Jeopardy Mouse to stop arguing Penfold meeting a polar bear.png|Penfold meeting a polar bear Untitled2.png|Penfold being shocked Penfold meeting a polar bear 2.png|Penfold meeting a polar bear 2 Untitled4.png|Penfold with his new hat and scarf Untitled5.png|Penfold beginning to look shocked Penfold skiing.png|Penfold skiing Penfold and Danger Mouse.png|Penfold and Danger Mouse in a cave DM, Penfold and Jeopardy Mouse.png|Jeopardy Mouse, Penfold and Danger Mouse Penfold as the Blue Flash.png|Penfold as the Blue Flash Cute Penfold.png Trivia *In the 2015 revival series, Penfold is shown to be a fan of a video game called Giraffe Warriors and has a onesie based on the game. *His favourite food is jam sandwiches. *Penfold has a higher voice in the 2015 revival series. *Penfold is often mistaken for a mole (presumably on account of his spectacles). Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Adventurers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Wealthy Category:Cowards Category:Sidekicks Category:Big Good Category:Damsels Category:Genius